LAS CRÓNICAS DE NARNIA: EL PRÍNCIPE CASPIAN
by paolismalffoy
Summary: : caspian X heredero al trono de los telmarinos huye del palacio luego de que su tía Prunaprismia diera a luz a un hijo varón… en el palacio deja a su hermana Elizabeth al cuidado de su tutor.
1. NACIÓ UN VARÓN

LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA ELPRINCIPE CASPIAN

Hola bueno esta es mi versión de las crónicas de narnia el príncipe caspian… debo decir que este fic está basado la mayor parte en la película y no en el libro…aquí caspian tiene una hermana menor a la cual también le gustan las historias sobre la antigua narnia, esta se encuentra primero con los reyes y el enano que caspian.

**Sinopsis**: caspian X heredero al trono de los telmarinos huye del palacio luego de que su tía Prunaprismia diera a luz a un hijo varón… en el palacio deja a su hermana Elizabeth al cuidado de su tutor. Elizabeth escapa del palacio siguiendo a los soldados que llevan capturado al enano Trumpkin.

**Nuevo personaje:**

_Elizabeth lirio del cielo azul… (_Es un nombre súper extraño, pero me gusto_) hermana menor del príncipe caspian, al ser mujer su tío miraz no la considera importante… estudia magia con el profesor Cornelius además de ser excelente en el combate con espada y el arco (_el cual le enseño su hermano a escondidas)

**NACIO UN VARON**

La noche dejaba ver un cielo despejado en el cual la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, un hombre parado en una de las ventanas del cuarto, esperaba a que su esposa diera a luz a su tan esperado hijo, nada podía salir mal tendría que ser varón para poder cumplir su objetivo por el cual ha estado esperando tanto tiempo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre vestido de armadura y escuchar el llanto de un bebe:

-lord miraz, fue un varón-la noticia que esperaba.

-los cielos nos han bendecido, conoces tus órdenes-dijo sin mirar a su acompañante-capitán glozel-prosiguió al no tener respuesta.

-si señor-dijo glozel saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto un pequeño hombre caminaba encapuchado por los corredores del castillo, llego a la habitación que buscaba y se escabullo dentro, se acercó a la cama y con cuidado despertó al príncipe que dormía.

— ¿Vamos a estudiar un poco de astronomía, doctor? —preguntó.

— ¡Silencio! —Dijo el doctor—. Ten confianza en mí y haz exactamente lo que

Te digo. Vístete; partirás en un largo viaje.

Caspian se sorprendió mucho, pero confiaba en su tutor y siguió sus

Indicaciones sin titubear. Cuando estuvo vestido, el doctor dijo:

—He preparado un morral para ti; en la habitación del lado lo llenaremos con

Las viandas de la cena de Su Alteza.

—Allí deben estar mis pajes —advirtió Caspian.

—Duermen profundamente y no despertarán —dijo el doctor—. Soy un mago

Bastante mediocre, pero al menos puedo proporcionar un sueño encantado.

Pasaron a la antecámara y allí, efectivamente, ambos pajes yacían tendidos en

Sus sillas, roncando a más y mejor. El doctor Cornelius trozó rápidamente un pollo

Frío, cortó unas rebanadas de venado y, junto con un poco de pan, unas manzanas y un frasquito de buen vino, los puso dentro del morral. El príncipe se lo colgó al

Hombro con una cuerda, como el bolsón que se usa para llevar los libros al colegio.

— ¿Tienes tu espada? —preguntó el doctor.

—Sí —respondió Caspian.

—Entonces, ponte esta capa para que no se vean la espada y el morral. Así está bien.

—Querido Príncipe, tendrás que abandonar este castillo de inmediato y partir a

Buscar tu fortuna a los bosques; aquí tu vida corre peligro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Caspian.

—Porque tú eres el verdadero Rey de Narnia, Caspian Décimo, el único hijo varón y

Heredero de Caspian Noveno.

— ¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo —dijo Caspian.

—La Reina ha dado a luz un hijo, Tienes que partir de inmediato-.

— ¿Usted vendrá conmigo? —preguntó Caspian.

—No me atrevo —respondió el tutor—. Sería más peligroso para ti.

—y mi hermana ¿Qué pasara con ella, también la quiere matar?-

—por ella no se preocupe estará a salvo, a menos que consideren su huida y decidan que ella sea la heredera legitima-

—Bueno, entonces prométame que cuidara de Elizabeth-

—Con mi vida-dijo ayudando a subir al príncipe a su caballo.

—Encontrar esto me ha llevado años, no lo uses a menos que sea necesario-dijo entregándole un especie de cuerno.

—desde ahora todo lo que conoces cambiara-

A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los guardias indicando que subieran el puente para evitar que escapase, caspian se apresuró a poner en marcha su caballo esquivando algunos soldados que se encontro en el camino, logro salir del palacio y se dirigió al bosque atravesando el pueblo seguido del capitán glozel y sus hombres.

El sol se empezaba a asomar cuando caspian se adentró un frondoso bosque en el cual su caballo apresuro la marcha haciendo que caspian callera de él, a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de los soldados telmarinos que lo buscaban… un enorme árbol capto la atención del joven príncipe y no era para menos de él salían dos pequeños hombrecitos que al verlo corrieron a atacarlo, caspian al verse atrapado entre los dos hombrecitos y los soldados telmarinos cogió el cuerno que le había dado su tutor y soplo de él, un fuerte golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.


	2. LA ISLA

Hola…bueno este es el segundo cap. del fic me toma un poco de tiempo escribirlo ya que hay que introducir a la historia a Elizabeth y es un poco difícil :p….pero bueno…espero que sea de su agrado.

*los personajes de este fic pertenecen al grandioso C.S LEWIS…tan solo Elizabeth es de mi creación.

**LA ISLA**

Londres-Inglaterra se escucha el sonido de la bocina de un auto

-ten más cuidado nena –dice un conductor a Lucy en medio de la calle-

**LUCY**: perdone!-

**CONDUCTOR:** fíjate al cruzar -mientras Lucy cruza corriendo-

_**POR OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE SUSAN ESTABA LEYENDO UNA REVISTA Y UN CHICO SE LE ACERCA**_

**CHICO:** estudias en San Firmas (creo que así se escribe)

**SUSAN:** así es

**CHICO:** yo estudio en el colegio Flendon (mm no se) cruzando la calle… te he visto…estas siempre sola

**SUSAN:** -si es que yo prefiero que me dejen sola…-dice cortante.

**CHICO:** también yo… cómo te llamas?

**SUSAN**:-Filis-le contesta, con lo primero que se le ocurre.

Susan! –dice Lucy corriendo hacia ella

**LUCY:** tienes que ver esto

-Susan sigue a Lucy, llegan y entran a la estación de tren y oyen "pelea, pelea, pelea pelea…" de varios niños se acercan a ver y ven a Peter peleando contra otros tres muchachos en eso se mete a la pelea Edmund para ayudar a Peter-

-Edmund!- grita Lucy.

Peter y Edmund siguen peleando hasta que llegan los soldados y todos se van corriendo, los Pevensie se sientan en una banca-

-de nada- dice Edmund a su hermano.

-lo tenía controlado - dice Peter parándose-

-y esta vez que fue- le pregunto Susan

**PETER**: me empujo-

**LUCY:** por eso lo golpeaste?

**PETER:** no después de empujarme quiso que yo me disculpara con el entonces lo golpee

**SUSAN:** oye no te cuesta nada alejarte y ya…

**PETER:** y por qué debo hacerlo… no se cansan de que los traen como si fueran niños

**EDMUND:** somos niños

**PETER:** pero no siempre lo fuimos, ya paso un año -se sienta- cuanto más nos hará esperar...

**SUSAN:** creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar nuestra vida aquí…es inútil fingir algo diferente -voltea y ve al chico que le hablo antes-

**SUSAN:** hay no…finjan que hablan con migo

**EDMUND:** estamos hablando con tigo -Susan lo ve con enojo.

**LUCY:** auuu!

**SUSAN:** cállate Lu

**LUCY:** es que algo me pellizco

**PETER:** oye ya basta –dijo mirando a Edmund

**EDMUND:** pero no te toque

**SUSAN:** que es esto

**LUCY:** parece magia

**SUSAN**: las manos sujétense

**EDMUND:** no voy a hacer eso…

**PETER:** solo hazlo

El aire se hacía más intenso y podían ver que el tren iba más rápido; el techo se empezó a desmoronar, al igual que las paredes. Por las ventanas del tren pueden observar una playa y luego el tren desapareció y los hermanos pevensie quedaron en una especie de cueva.

Lucy ve a Susan sonríe y sale corriendo en direccion a la playa.

Edmund ve a Peter y también sale corriendo

**LUCY:** el último que llega pierde

**PETER:** cuidado

**EDMUND:** viene una ola

Los cuatro se meten al agua y comienzan a jugar, pero de un momento a otro Edmund se queda viendo fijamente hacia una montaña cercana.

**SUSAN:** Ed, Ed

**PETER:** Ed que tienes

**EDMUND:** donde supones que estamos

**PETER:** y tu donde crees

**EDMUND:** es que yo nunca vi ruinas en Narnia

Peter lo mira confuso y luego ve en la dirección en la que Edmund mira, observando las ruinas que se apreciaban desde ahí. Decidieron subir a investigar para ver que encontraban.

**LUCY:** quien creen que habito aquí

**SUSAN:** creo que nosotros- dice levantando una pequeña estatua de un centauro hecho de oro.

**EDMUND:** oye eso es mío…de mi juego de ajedrez

**PETER:** que juego de ajedrez

**EDMUND: **no tengo un juego de ajedrez de oro solido en FINCHLY(o algo así creo que se escribe) o sí?

**LUCY:** no puede ser…no lo ven?

**PETER**: qué?- dice mientras Lucy lo conduce hacia una plataforma .

**LUCY:** imagina muros y columnas ahí y un techo de cristal…

**PETER:** Cairparavel -susurra-

Luego de confirmar donde se encontraban se dirigieron hacia una ladera del peñasco.

**EDMUND:** catapultas

**PETER:** que

**EDMUND:** Cairparavel no se derrumbó… fue atacado

Peter y Edmund divisaron una antigua puerta escondida detrás de una estatua. Empujaron la estatua y Peter rompió la puerta de madera y un pedazo de su camisa para hacer una antorcha.

**PETER:** supongo que no traes fósforos o sí –Dice a Edmund-

**EDMUND: **no pero esto te sirve -dice sacando una linterna de su bolso y dándosela a Peter-

**PETER:** y porque no lo mencionaste un poco antes- dijo riendo.

Bajan por unas escaleras y Llegan a una habitación con cofres-

**SUSAN:** vean es increíble todo sigue aquí…

Cada uno se dirige a su cofre y lo abre

**LUCY**: éramos tan altos-sacando un largo vestido

**SUSAN:** bueno entonces eras adulta

**EDMUND:** a diferencia de cientos de años después cuando eres niña- colocándose una casco enorme.

**LUCY:** que sucede

**SUSAN:** mi cuerno debí dejarlo en la envoltura el día en que regresamos

Peter se acerca a su baúl lo abre y saca su espada.

**PETER:** el gran invierno ha caído con su potente rugido

**LUCY:** al sacudir su melena la primavera llega…todos nuestros amigos el señor tummus y también los castores ya no están

**PETER:** ya es tiempo de averiguar que sucede.

Mientras tanto dos telmarinos iban en el rio para abandonar al enano Trumpkin

**GUARDIA:** no deja de ver hacia acá

**GUARDIA2:** ignóralo y ya

**GUARDIA:** hay que dejarlo aquí -se levantan para tirarlo al agua pero en eso cae una flecha al bote

**SUSAN:** libérenlo- apuntando con otra flecha

Llegan Peter y Edmund y sacan sus espadas, Los telmarinos tiran al enano y Peter se tira al agua para sacarlo mientras Susan dispara las flechas, Peter saca al enano y Edmund el bote, Lucy corta la soga que traía en las manos el enano.

**TRUMPKIN:** que me liberen

**TRUMPKIN:** no se te ocurrió algo más brillante

**SUSAN:** unas simples gracias son suficientes

**TRUMPKIN:** ellos sin tu ayuda estaban ahogándome perfectamente

**PETER:** ósea que no querías que te salvaran

**LUCY:** pero porque trataban de ahogarte

**TRUMPKIN:** son telmarinos eso es lo que hacen

**EDMUND**: telmarinos? En Narnia

**TRUMPKIN:** donde has vivido los últimos 1000 años

**LUCY:** es una larga historia

**TRUMPKIN**: díganme que esto no es verdad…son ustedes…son los reyes y reinas de antaño- dice viéndolos asombrado.

**PETER:** soy el gran rey Peter el magnifico

**SUSAN:** quizá debiste omitir eso

**TRUMPKIN**: jajá probablemente

**PATER:** tal vez te sorprenda – dice sacando su espada-

**TRUMPKIN:** o no creo que quieras hacerlo muchacho

**PETER:** yo no…el-dice mirando a Edmund y dándole la espada a Trumpkin, Edmund saca su espada y sonríe, Trumpkin toma la espada pero por su peso se le cae y Edmund ríe un poco pero de pronto el enano alza la espada y ataca a Edmund, el la esquiva pero cuando se para el enano lo golpea en la cara-

**LUCY:** Edmund!- grita Lucy preocupada.

**TRUMPKIN:** ay te hice daño? -y siguen peleando pero Edmund logra tirar la espada y el enano se arrodilla- barbas y bigotes después de todo el cuerno funciono

**SUSAN:** que cuerno?

_**(Mientras en la casa de los enanos)**_

Caspian despierta y se pregunta que ocurrió, se quita una venda de la cabeza, pero oye una voz que dice:

**VOZ1**: este pan esta rancio

**VOZ2:** mejor dale sopa no tardara en despertar

**VOZ1:** si no lo golpee con suficiente fuerza - Caspian se asomó a ver quiénes eran.

**TEJÓN:** Nikabrik solo es un muchacho

**NIKABRIK: **es un telmarino no un cachorrito perdido dijiste que te desharías de el

**TEJON**: no lo que dije fue que me encargaría de el no puedo matarlo ahora…le vende la cabeza seria como matar a un invitado

**NIKABRIK:** invitado como crees que sus amigos traten a los tuyos

**TEJON: **Trumpkin conocía todos los riesgos no es culpa del muchacho

**NIKABRIK**: hey hey alto –saca su espada, caspian toma un fierro y empiezan a pelear.

**NIKABRIK:** te dije que nos desistiéramos del antes de que fuera tarde

**TEJON: **ya sabes porque no lo hice…

**CÁSPIAN: **si van a votar apoyo a tu amigo

**NIKABRIK:** nos ha descubierto no hay que dejarlo ir

**TEJON: **dije que ya Nikabrik o me vuelvo a sentar en tu cabeza eso quieres

**NIKABRIK:** ahhhg…

**TEJON: **y tu mira lo que me hiciste hacer-recogiendo pedazos del plato-pase toda la mañana cocinándola

**CÁSPIAN: -** q…que que eres?

**TEJON:** sabes es gracioso que hagas esa pregunta supongo que no reconoces a un Tejón cuando lo ves

**CÁSPIAN:** no la verdad es que son Nanianos se supone que están extintos

**NIKABRIK:** ah…siento decepcionarte

**TEJON:** todo a su tiempo muchacho…todo a su tiempo… aquí tienes está caliente

**NIKABRIK:** desde cuando albergamos soldados telmarinos en este lugar…

**CÁSPIAN:** no soy un soldado…soy el príncipe Caspian.

_**(EN EL CASTILLO)**_

Una chica entra a la sala de su tutor apurada.

**ELIZABETH:** profesor sabe dónde está caspian…no lo encuentro-dice preocupada.

**PROFESOR:** princesa…eh… su hermano él no sé dónde se encuentra.

**ELIZABETH:** porque presiento que me miente…dígame donde esta-

**PROFESOR:** señorita no sé dónde está su hermano, ahora si me permite estoy ocupado.

Elizabeth sin soportarlo más golpea con fuerza la mesa.

**ELIZABETH:** soy la princesa de telmac (así se llama... no estoy segura) ahora me dice DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO (en mayúscula es grito)…me escucho.

**PROFESOR:** princesa entienda no le puedo decir- _en ese momento lizzy como la llamaban puso una cara de borreguito a lo cual Cornelius no pudo resistir_-está bien, se lo diré pero júreme que no lo buscara-

**ELIZABETH:** Está bien...lo juro por aslan- pero Cornelius no se dio cuenta que lizzy cruzaba los dedos en su espalda.

**CORNELIUS:** No diga eso su tío la puede escuchar…vera su hermano el príncipe tuvo que salir de viaje…fue de improviso-

**ELIZABETH:** Ah sí y a donde.

**CORNELIUS**: Fuera del reino.

**ELIZABETH:** Profesor, no le creo dígame la verdad… se fue por el nacimiento de mi primo cierto...

**CORNELIUS:** si…

**ELIZABETH:** lo sabía- dijo saliendo del cuarto -donde fue profesor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

**CORNELIUS**: Al bosque…porque…-pero ya era demasiado tarde la princesa había salido corriendo rumbo a los establos- esta niña… hay no princesa espere por favor- corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando Cornelius llego a donde se encontraba la princesa, la encontro alistando su caballo.

**CORNELIUS:** Lizzy, que haces no te puedes ir…lo juraste

**LIZZY:** lo se profesor pero, no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo… tengo que estar con él- dijo montándose a su caballo – además cruce los dedos a si no cuenta-

**CORNELIUS:** (suspiro) está bien…pero tenga mucho cuidado… no se me valla a meter en más problemas, bueno-

**LYZZY**: problemas… querido profesor como cree que yo me podría meter en problemas-

**CORNELIUS:** se lo digo porque la conozco… además su tío debe estar alerta...creo que la debe tener vigilada…

**LIZZY:** ¿será?… ni modo me tengo que ir ya… adiós profesor nos vemos pronto.

**CORNELIUS:** adiós querida princesa…

**MIRAZ:** lord glozel, traiga a mi sobrina…necesito hablar con ella.

**GLOZEL:** si mi lord- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Lord glozel llego a la habitación de la princesa pero al hallarla vacía salió en busca de los criados para que la buscaran.

**GLOZEL:** mi lord la princesa no está.

**MIRAZ:** como que no está…ya la buscaste.

**GLOZEL: **si señor pero no la encuentran…me temo que también se marchó.

**MIRAZ:** demonios…ella era lo único que ataba a caspian…ahora no tenemos con que sobornarlo.

HOLA bueno que les pareció…

Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic…

Dejen un review pliss


End file.
